1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus and an image processing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as a type of image processing that is performed in a digital camera and the like, soft focus processing is known in which a defocusing effect similar to that occurred due to the chromatic aberration and spherical aberration of a dedicated lens is added to an original image so as to create a soft atmosphere. As a technique related to this soft focus processing, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (Kokai) Publication No. 2000-069277 discloses a technique in which the face of a person is detected from an original image and processing strength is controlled based on the size of the face so as not to perform the processing uniformly regardless of the contents of the image.